challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
June Balloon
June Balloon is one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum; however, he failed to get into the game, receiving only 6 votes and placing 21st. June Balloon also had a chance to join TSGA, but placed 32nd with only 102 votes, which wasn't enough to join, and he was flung to the LOL. He later made a cameo in Get in the Van where Lala Lipstick asked Wobbles, standing inside the LOL. Different bodies were used for June Balloon's several recommendations. The body that appeared in Episode 18 looks like Inanimate Shopsanity's June Balloon. June Balloon's GST redesign features a wobbly body, also known as his string. And is now jade instead of green. June Balloon, along with the other characters in the TLC, had a chance to debut in GST. June Balloon has a similar voice to both Toasty Pop and Captain Zoom, perhaps a hybrid of some sort. Personality June Balloon is a generally kind character, but he won't take attitude from other characters and can become irritable towards bossy teammates. June Balloon has proven to be smart and good at problem solving, similar to Bessie Bowl. When deflated he isn't capable of to much movement, let alone be able to even stand. TV Tropes Website Info *'The Chew Toy:' Surprisingly averted; he's one of the few "fragile" characters who isn't abused by the others, and is instead seen as a fatherly figure to his team. *'Cool Big Bro:' Seems to act like this to Lil' Blaze, who he refers to as “little one.” *'The Heart:' A friendly guy who loves to help out his teammates when he can and is respected greatly in return. Cloudy laments in BFT 10 that being deceased through the previous three episodes has had a major impact on their team and their success. *'Team Dad:' Acts a lot like this, often scolding his teammates for being uncooperative or reckless, but he’s a very Nice Guy overall and cares a lot for Lil' Blaze. Trivia *June Balloon is able to safely open himself to fly, though he does not recover any air lost. *June Balloon is the second character to have a stick body. The first being Nina Noodles. *As seen on Toasty Pop's loyalty chart, June Balloon isn't very loyal, with a score of 3; the lowest. *June Balloon doesn't take much to die, as Black Hole caused his death, while everybody else who was sucked in survived. *He loves salt and vinegar. *He refers to Lil' Blaze as "Little one". *June Balloon somehow earned knowledge about Eternal Algebra Class, the place Four apparently sends the eliminated contestant. *June Balloon can understand what Roboty is saying in Morse code, as seen in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *June Balloon seems to believe that Lil' Blaze's vomit is made out of salt and vinegar. **However, he may also be referring to the flavor of Lil' Blaze's vomit. *There is a similar character from Inanimate Shopsanity that is called "June Balloon". However, there are some notable differences. June Balloon is red, June Balloon is green; June Balloon has no string, June Balloon does; June Balloon is popped more frequently, June Balloon only popped once in Lick Your Way to Freedom; and June Balloon was made by the original creator that also makes the show (Adam Katz made June Balloon), June Balloon is a recommended character. Of course, there are other differences too. *In TSG 21, June Balloon looks identical to June Balloon from Inanimate Shopsanity, except more pinkish. Gallery June Balloon plush.jpeg|June Balloon plush Category:Battle For TSG Characters Category:Plush